Life and Love
by AccountTerminated
Summary: Follow your favorite characters as they experience life and love in these series of one shots. I don't have ownership of Psych, or the characters. Why would I be here?
1. Photograph

**A/N: I know I'm already in the midst of writing 'I Sense Something Between Us' but I got stuck. So, bear (bare?) with me in that department! Until then, I present you with a series of one shots! Please enjoy!!!

* * *

**

Chapter One: Photograph

It was over. Without even uttering the word, Shawn knew it was over. He could actually feel his heart breaking. The stinging pain on his left cheek reminded him of the fight he had with his girlfriend. _Ex-girlfriend. _Why did things have to end this way? He didn't want it to end. He loved..._loves_ her. If only he hadn't been an arrogant jerk to her…if only he hadn't said what he said. Then again, she had said a few choice words that left Shawn stunned. The whole ordeal broke his heart.

Shawn, slouching with his head down, walked to his coffee table and picked up a photograph. The attractive couple appeared to be the epitome of a perfect relationship: Juliet was smiling fully with her eyes dancing; and Shawn holding her from behind kissing her cheek. Both were flush. _That wasn't too long ago._ _I pictured you and me always_, Shawn thought as his vision blurred. Blinking quickly to dismiss possible tears, he forcefully banged the photo back down. He was about to turn away when he took one more glace at the picture. In the photograph, they were safe. They were happy. They were in love. But here, they were heartbroken.

Shawn nearly lost it with his dad at dinner a few days ago. Henry had blamed Shawn—of course—for the falling of Shawn and Juliet's relationship, "No matter what, Shawn, you _have _to put Juliet first. You can't up and leave like you always do when life gets tough! You've got to be a man and fight, Shawn! I taught you better." Henry leaned back in his chair and took another swig of soda.

"So, basically, what you're saying is do as you say and not as you do." Shawn had glared back smugly. Who was his dad to talk? He was divorced. That was _his _fault. He didn't deserve to tell Shawn how to run a relationship. What did he know?

Henry seemed to know what Shawn was thinking, "I know what you're thinking. I'm divorced. What do I know, right?" Henry now sat upright and stared at his son face to face, not breaking eye contact, "Here's a tip for you: don't do anything I did. I drew your mom away…like you're doing to Juliet right now. But, it was too late for me to the point where I didn't even care anymore. Don't do that. So, yeah Shawn, _don't _be like me. You still have a shot. Fight, Shawn. Go fight for her." That was probably the most Henry had ever opened up to Shawn.

Now, back in his apartment, Shawn didn't know where to start. Didn't know how to fix this. Walking away from the photograph taken only one month ago, Shawn decided to sleep. It was late. And he was feeling more drained lately. _In the morning. I'll fix it in the morning._

Shawn was beginning to doze off when he heard a knock on his front door. He wobbled out of bed, out of his bedroom, and cautiously approached the main door. It was 3:05am. _Who on earth…?_ Peering through the small peephole, Shawn spied whom exactly on earth. _Jules. _His heart rate quickened, unable to think of what to do next. _Open the door. _Right. He should open the door.

There she was.

Wearing a baby blue jacket, green striped pajama pants, and pink fuzzy slipper. Juliet hesitated. Lying in bed, she decided to go to Shawn's apartment on an impulse, to do what? Apologize? Demand an apology? Repair all the damage?

Shawn drank in her appearance as if he hadn't seen her in years. Her long, golden hair was frazzled, and the rims of her eyes here puffy and red. _I did that to her…_Shawn mentally kicked himself for hurting Juliet. But, then again, she had hurt him deeply too. They both were in the wrong.

Juliet took in how Shawn looked: hair an utter mess, crinkled gray t-shirt, blue boxers, and bare feet. Oh, she _had _to make everything right again. She had to fight.

At a lost for words, Shawn ushered her inside. After, they both stood there looking at the floor.

_Things are never going to be the same between us, are they? _Juliet mentally asked Shawn.

As if answering, Shawn nodded his head to the kitchen and walked to that direction, with her following.

Grabbing a barstool, Juliet watched Shawn opened a few cabinets and selected certain items. He was making them coffee. Neither of them spoke.

As the coffee was brewing, Shawn took a stool opposite side of Juliet. Hands under his chin, his eyes met with Juliet's, who mimicked his position. They simply stared at each other until their drinks were ready.

They drank in silence, with their eyes meeting after every few sips.

During this silence, so much was said.

I'm so sorry.

Finishing the beverages, they both just sat there for the longest time, unsure of what to do next. Shawn made the next move. He moved off his stool and walked up to Juliet. Her eyes were filled with past hurt. Shawn _had_ to make it go away. Taking the initiative, he brushed a strand of hair from her face, and grasped her hand, and led her to the couch. All while never breaking eye contact.

Unsure of Shawn intentions, Juliet hesitated momentarily before realizing she trusted Shawn.

Shawn sat in the middle of his red couch, and gently pulled Juliet beside him. They sat there in silence for a while, until Juliet leaned her head against Shawn's strong chest.

Letting her lean on him, Shawn bended backwards to lie on the couch, with Juliet following. Closing his arms around her, they lied there. In silence. Clutching each other. Holding each other.

I still love you

Tilting his head downward, Shawn placed a light kiss on Juliet's ear. He felt her chest fall and rise against his arms. She was asleep. Feeling himself dozing off once again, he took another glance at the photograph. They were safe for now. Shawn felt they were going to be ok. He was going to fight for them. No matter how long it took. No matter how hard life was. No matter what words were shared, Shawn and Juliet were going to fight for each other. Fight for love. That photograph was the last thing Shawn saw before his eyelids gave way, and Shawn fell into a deep, peaceful sleep. Shawn knew in his heart that they were going to make it.

* * *

**A/N: I got this idea from listening to Mute Math's song 'Picture.' Well, please R&R if you can! **


	2. Dude, Where's My Groom?

**A/N: Thanks so much to my reviewers! You guys make me smile :) **

**None of these stories are in any kind of order. Nor are they necessarily related.**

**And, as I said in the summary, I don't own Psych...yet. MUAHAHAHA**

* * *

Story 2).** Dude, where's my groom?**

Dear Auntie Aila,

Well, we did it! We actually did it. After a year and a half of planning for our wedding, Shawn and I finally tied the knot on July 14—the anniversary of the day we met. It was the most beautiful ceremony! Almost all the people I knew and loved were there—even my partner, Carlton Lassiter. He even made a pretty good groomsman to Shawn, surprisingly. He and the best man, Gus, teamed up and gave Shawn a bachelor party that Shawn is _still _talking about. That worries me. But, at the same time, I trust Shawn. I truly do. I never knew I could trust someone like I do Shawn. I love him. Oh, great. I'm gushing again. Mom says our 'lovey dovey' stage will stop by next year. She's probably right, but until then, I'm enjoying every mushy gushy moment we have together.

I know you'll kill me if I don't give you all the details of the wedding. For starters, what could go wrong that day actually did. An hour before the wedding, I ripped the back of my dress, _and_ the strap on my heels. Talk about a great start. Then, my flower girl, Nadine Guster, decided that her flower petals would look pretty underwater. To get to the point—she flushed them all down the toilet! Zooming up to five minutes before the wedding, Shawn was a no-show. In fact, they hadn't heard from him all day. Neither Shawn's dad nor Gus could reach him. The show was about to begin when Shawn _still _hadn't showed up! I was so furious! I mean, Shawn has ticked me off plenty of times before, but showing up late for our wedding day? This was ridiculous. About thirty minutes _after_ the ceremony was scheduled to start, Carlton got word of where Shawn was last seen. Now, typical cliché would assume that Shawn was either (a) In a bar, drinking away (b) Reliving some last-minute single-hood glory days, or (c) walking out on me. I automatically ruled out choice (c) because I knew Shawn would never hurt me in that way again. He once told me about the look in his mother's eyes when his dad would break her heart. He didn't want to repeat that with me. Well, guess where my dear Shawn was. He was at his office trying to solve a case! The nerve. "I've pretty much cracked this coconut shell! I just needed to feel out one last vibration of the crime scene photos," Shawn had told Carlton as he tried to bring Shawn back in time before the entire guest left. After waiting an _additional_ twenty minutes, Shawn and Carlton had returned. I don't know what went on at Shawn's office between him and Carlton, but I'm sure glad it happened. I'd never seen Shawn so peaceful and calm. He was genuinely happy to see me as I walked down the aisle. And—get this—he was actually 100 percent clean-shaven! He looked so dashing that night. As we exchanged our vows, I could've sworn I saw his eyes glistening. When I asked him about that later on, he only gazed at me, whispered my name, and kissed me. Whatever. Be mysterious, Shawn. Auntie Aila, I know you and I would like to think he was fighting back the tears that threatened to fall as he saw my breathtaking beauty. I mean, how romantic would that be!

The rest of the night went off without a hitch. At the reception, there was dancing, laughing, and singing by a slightly drunk Carlton (I'm keeping the suggestive photos for future blackmailing). Something happened to Shawn that night really stuck with me. It wasn't with me. It was with his dad. Let's say the two Spencer men aren't the best of friends. But that night, I felt things might be a wee bit better for them now. From a distance, I saw the two talking—not yelling. Shawn extended his hand out to his dad as a peace offering, I guess. Henry then pushed Shawn's hand aside. I really thought Henry was rejecting him, until I saw him lean into his son for a warm embrace. Ok, it wasn't really warm. A bit cool. Not cold exactly. Just cool. Maybe a "reheat for 30 more seconds" type of cool. Hey, it was improvement. I'm going to remember this day for the rest of my life. Shawn is far from perfect. But, he's mine.

I'm sorry you couldn't be at our wedding, Auntie. We all missed you so much. Mom tells me that the cancer is a stubborn one. I know you're fighting so hard. Keep on fighting, Auntie. We're all rooting for you. Shawn and I are paying you a visit after our honeymoon (the Bahamas, baby!). I suggested Mexico for the honeymoon, but Shawn got all frantic, and starting blabbing on about him and Gus at the Mexican border. Twice. Yes, I married a strange man, but I love him more than I care to admit. We'll both see you soon, Auntie Aila.

Love your niece,

Mrs. Juliet Spencer

The letter to her aunt finally completed, Juliet was about to flick the lamp off when light snoring erupted from behind. Her husband was sleeping soundly. Smiling to herself, Juliet turned off the light, and joined Shawn in the hotel bed where she snuggled up against him, "I love you." She whispered in the dark before finding herself whisking away to a land of dreams.

* * *

**A/N: Seems so far, my stories are ended with them sleeping lol. The next short story will feature Shawn's side of the story, so stay tuned! So, please R&R if you can:)**


End file.
